


Coral and Gloss

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Arthur just need to push up the courage.





	Coral and Gloss

"L-Liz, what are you up to?" Elizabetha just pulled Arthur onto his chair during the their lunch break. They just came back from and still have some time left to talk to each other when the beta mentioned about her new makeup products. She asked Arthur to be her model and try out the products on his face to which the omega refused profusely until he was sat onto his office chair forcefully.

"Please. This will be quick." She would rather menacingly to which the other frowned. You see, Arthur is an omega who's not into makeup. Hell, he does not even know how to do is own face or even what the products are called. A simple face powder is all he needed. Well, that's what he convinced himself.

Arthur looked at pictures and magazines of people who looked perfect in to look at. Gorgeous, face of beauty people and he long convinced himself that he is not one of them.

Take his eyebrows into account. He'd been made fun of during his youth and his freckles which looked like grime on his face. Definitely not attractive to look at.

Elizabetha pulled out her makeup pouch which really shouldn't be a pouch because it's loaded with products and various brushes.

She lined up her brushes and started to peel off the plastic out of her new products.

"How am I going to make sure that you are not making me turn into a silly clown?" He raised his brown as he pulled out his trash bin and put it in between him and Elizabetha. The beta muttered an excited 'thank you' and threw in the small wrappers.

"Don't be silly! Do you see any funny coloured palette?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clearly, his face says that he is unfamiliar with the term.

"Oh, Arthur. Just trust me, okay? I'll make you prettier in a few!" She picked her brush.

"I'm not pretty, Liz, you know that..." He whispered, mostly to himself but Elizabetha hushed him and told him to settle in.

"I love your brows, if that's what you're thinking." She nudged Arthur gently on the shoulder. He just frowned when he felt the touch of brush on his face. He decided to just close his eyes and let her friend do what she wants. He can always rinse his face after.

With his sense of sight turned into nothingness and the gentle touch of Elizabetha's brush to his face, his thoughts began to drift. His thoughts asked him  _Why? Why did he exactly agreed to be a colouring book for his beta friend? What for?_ The other part of his mind unhelpfully supplied that he did this to impress a  _certain someone._

_Someone who's working at the same floor as his._

_Someone who he had talked for several occasion but never had a full, civil conversation before._

_Someone who he tipsily admitted to having a 'small crush' to Elizabetha_ , in which the other squealed.

That certain someone having a silky blonde hair shining whenever the sun hits it. Perfect blue eyes behind smart looking glasses. A rather fit physique even in that sloppy excuse of a suit and a gorgeous smile that every toothpaste ad needs.

_Gods! Why does he have to be perfect?_

_Why does Alfred F. Jones have to be perfect?!_

It's truly frustrating that Arthur's mind acts like a lovesick-ed school girl whenever the alpha is around but he never acted upon it. No _. Never._ He knew that Alfred is out of his league,  _many ways out of his bloody league._

He can feel some tapping on his cheek to which he opened his eyes and Liz gave his a gentle smile. "Are you done with your clown painting?" He asked in a friendly tone, smiling a bit as the other let out a laugh.

"Arthur, have some confidence, will you?" She dabbed more blush on his cheek. "No, I am not done yet." She tapped his nose with the brush and pulled out a tube of some sort of clear liquid.

"What's that?" He looked at it as the beta uncapped the tube.

"Lip gloss! You already have healthy pink lips but let's make it more eye-catching, okay?" She told Arthur to open his mouth a bit and she applied the gloss on the omega's lips. He rubbed his lips together to even out the application.

"Wow." Elizabetha said, even going to the length of wiping a tear on her right eye and sniffling.

"W-what?" He asked self-consciously. "Do I look ugly?" He asked as he looked around his desk to find a mirror to which he find none. He forgot, he don't have the habit of bringing mirrors.

"Here." The beta giggled, giving the mirror to the other. He looked at himself.

"H-how much makeup did you put in my face?" He traced his cheek. There's been some nice blush on top of his freckles. He looked at his brows and now it looked neat, brushed up. His lips looked healthy and youthful.

Elizabetha giggled as she tidy up her things. Really, Arthur could be pretty stubborn at things like this. She looked at her omega friend as the other stared at his reflection. "You know, I did not pt that much." She's proud of her work.

"R-really?" The other looked shocked, searching the other's eyes for hints of playfulness but found none. The other just nodded as Arthur looked again at his reflection.

A few more rustling and a zipped pouch later, he heard Elizabetha spoke again.

"Isn't he pretty, Alfred?" The beta did not even hide the excitement in her voice. Arthur jolted from her seat to look at the pair. His face starting to heat up and his eyes to water.

There, standing with a stack of folder-ed documents is Alfred, who at the moment seemed to be frozen to place.

"I-I, yeah, pretty. You look pretty. Beautiful even!" He stammered as his cheeks grew red. Elizabetha smiled wildly as she slowly retreat at the sidelines.

"T-thank you." She put down the mirror and a small silence occurred.

He cleared his throat. "I-Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Jones?" He asked politely while trying to look the other in the eye and failing to do so. Alfred snapped out of his daze and clumsily gave the Arthur the papers.

"Ah-yeah, here are the documents you requested yesterday." The omega reached for it, almost touching hands with the alpha. They moved quickly and clumsily.

"Thank you. Will that be all?" He started to look at the documents, thinking that Alfred just nodded and left but he spoke.

"Yes, but-" Alfred's voice grew silent and Arthur looked at him. He hummed to tell the other to continue.

"You know, you looked really pretty today and I'm just wondering if you wanna grab some dinner later?" He quickly said as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoiding looking at Arthur. The omega swear his face has never been this hot before. He just stared to the alpha.

 _Did he just invite me to dinner?_  His head starting to ask his in repeat until the alpha cleared his throat and waiting for his response.

"A-ah, yes. That would be lovely." He just hoped that it did not sound eager.

"Sweet! I'll wait for you, so we can go to the place together, yeah?" He smiled softly at the other.

"Yes." Arthur smiled at him. Pouring his adoration to that one smile.

The alpha waved at him while he walked backwards until they cannot Alfred turned a corner. Barely seeing the not-so-small fist pump he did.

The omega's phone vibrated, Elizabetha sent a message.

_From: Elizabetha H._

_Tell me the details later, okay?_

_P.S. You should definitely treat me!_

He can clearly hear her voice while reading her text. Now that he noticed it, Liz had been gone when Alfred and him started conversing.

He decided not t reply due to the lack of witty comeback in his mind.

 _I guess I have to ask Liz for some tips from now on._ He thought as he put down his phone. He resumed to his work because the faster he finished, the faster he'll be on his dinner with Alfred.

 

END

 


End file.
